mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Belphegor
Belphegor is a very powerful demon that dwell within the realm of Avallone, Although He is Typically depicted as a dragon (And Often takes the form of one) Belphegor is also the Father of Azalea. Personality Like many typical high ranking demons, Belphegor follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without any exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a part of his court. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the Imperium, becomes the indisputable sentence of Belphegor. He is extremely arrogant and selfish as he himself is the sole potentate and the only Lord of Avallone and won't acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other Lords and especially that of the other high ranking demons. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other Lords and demons as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. He believes that all who look upon him, when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of Imperium more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He doesn't view the mortal world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity and the environment has become too weak for a challenge. Appearance Dragon Form A Beast that stands about 40km high,that features thick bulging muscles, whitish black scales that is harder than any other material, large wings capable of reflecting multiple explosions. A large wide jaws of teeth, similar to a shark that can stretch.In this form, Not to mention the black overlapping scale platings. Demon Form Belphegor is an extremely tall individual. Most of his body, as well as a pair of grand leather wings, is covered in dark blue skin, with only small parts of his arms and chests, as well as lower belly possess several glowing orange spots and stripes. As with all demons, his head is adorned by two pairs of horns, one of which are colored like himself, resemble ram's, growing from the back of his skull and toward his chin, while the other grows from the base of his main horns, has a more jagged appearance and lighter color, and resemble those of goat. His arms bear several curved spikes, and appear somewhat emaciated. His eyes are glowing white. Background Not much is known about this Demon aside from the Ancient scrolls and Archives. Abilities Imperium: Belphegor's Aspect is Imperium or "Rule", meaning that his Main Skills are used to dominate and "rule" others, Momentarily controlling all effects in the surrounding area and forcibly dispelling the it. The usual effect causes an individual's Magic to forcibly removed or temporarily sealed as well as devoiding an area from the flow of Magic,Chakra,Ki,Energy,Soul Power, Scales of Domination: Belphegor's Overlapping Scales has been described as being composed of Numerous strange particles encased within a Duranium alloy and bonded to another backing Scale plate and several more layers of Scales. Due to the extreme hardness of the multiple overlapping scales, they offer superior resistance against almost all forms of damage and debuffs also they have been known to shatter projectiles penetration values. * 10th Scale Layer: Elemental Resistance 80% * 9th Scale Layer: Damage Nullification S-Class and Below. * 8th Scale Layer: Extreme Damage Resistance (Physical) Resists 70% Physical attacks * 7th Scale Layer: Toxic Scales Poison Nullification * 6th Scale Layer: Nether Scales Nether Nullification * 5th Scale Layer: Hardened Black Scales (Resistance Dark Magic 80%) * 4th Scale Layer: Negation Minimize (Any debuff class effect would be at it's 10% effect against belphegor) * 3rd Scale Layer: Spiked Carapace (Returns 40% of the same damage dealt to belphegor towards it's attacker) * 2nd Scale Layer: Plateleted Scales (Enhances the Regeneration by 65%) * 1st Scale Layer: Unholy Dividing (Divides the power/effect casted by the enemy by 50% and adds that 50% to his own powers) Demonic/Draconic Strength: Belphegor's is strongest demon in the realm of Avallone because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species to the point that even a single punch would send a force wave as a side effect. With this strength he can bisect other demons easily or tear them to pieces. Triple Circle of Avallone: Belphegor is known to use 3 arcane circles for attacking thus empowering their effects 3 times more stronger. * Black Azazel - Discharges a spinning blast with infernal fire and blackfire towards a target. * '''Breath Attack - '''Breathes a incinerating gust of flames to a target or area, the fires itself are extremely hot to the point that diamonds are reduced to ashes in seconds. moreover His fires ignore the elements meaning his very flames ignore the resistances of the fire element. * '''Disinigrating Blast - '''His wings would turn red as he charges this up..Moreover after he charged this ability he unleashes a powerful beam that would divide into 50 blasts in which each of the 50 blasts would also divide five times more. The explosion would be enough to dwarf him along with the sheer destruction. Mark of the Lord: Belphegor can control an certain amount of space to manipulate that can be used banish or switch spaces, create paradoxes, and warp reality inside of it.along with a few other applications for this power are the sub-categories of it. * Astral Trapping: via tapping into the spectral energy contained within their created space * Banishment: user can send reinforcements out of the spatial plane. * Body Dismemberment: user can slice and separate the body parts within the created space, manipulate and re-attach them to different parts. * Dimensional Imprisonment: via the user trapping the opponent inside the spatial plane for an indefinite period of time. * Disruption: user can make the their field distort energy or stop the flow of mana to disrupt abilities and even shut down technology. * Location Swapping: control the placement settings of objects within their created spatial plane. * Nothingness Manipulation: via the user making objects not exist within their space of control. * Property Manipulation: user can manipulate the smallest components of objects within their spacial plane. * Elemental Warlord: the ability to manipulate elements and consume other external elements to empower himself. * Draconic-Transcendant Demon origin: Being that this evolved from Negative Creation Belphegor wields a almost supreme power, but limited due to a certain element as he is missing that limits their power and prevents them from becoming the Overall Lord of Demons. * Spatial Displacement: Spatially move things within the space around in either a teleportation or telekinetic manner, or even more the entire space to another location. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Avallone